Diary and Pen
by Yasashi
Summary: -UR- "Mikan…", he whispered. He noticed something, a red notebook, to be exact, it's a diary - that she always brings and that stands as her accompany. He opened and read its content. It all started last May 23, 1995 - their first meeting.


**Disclaimer:** I do **not **own Gakuen Alice

**Note:** I posted this story in other sites too, so if you happened to read this, uumm...just review okay? :D

* * *

---

--

-

**Diary & Pen**

**-**

**--**

**---**

**

* * *

  
**

**High school days**

"Wait for me!", shouted the brunette haired girl while panting.

"Hurry up! You're so slow", the raven haired boy shouted back.

"How would I be able to catch up on you when you're riding in a bike?!", she replied.

"I'm taking it slow. It's your fault why, because you brought those 5 books when we only need the two", he said without looking at her.

The girl realized that it's Friday, it means, they only need biology and history book and said, "You should have told me!".

"I did, didn't I?"

"But it's too late!"

"Then quit yapping"

"I won't until your ears bleed!"

"Shut up"

As they continued arguing, the people who happened to see them made a confused look and thought of asking them but decided not to, since it's for them to fix it.

They were already in the gate of their school. Natsume parked his bike on the free space for students and Mikan decided to wait for him. They entered the classroom together, that's why some thought they're together or what.

Class ended and they both went home together, they lived together in the same house because their parents decided to. They've known each other since they were a kid, somewhat like 9 years old and the closeness of their parents was never been doubt.

They got home and immediately, Mikan went upstairs and straight to her room and same goes with Natsume. After some minutes, Natsume went down and prepared something to eat. Mikan went to the living room and sat down on the floor while holding a red notebook and a pen. He always wondered what's in that notebook but he never got a chance to ask her because of his **pride**.

**

* * *

1st year college**

Years past, they still treat each other as the same, except for one, Natsume finally admitted to himself that he has feelings for Mikan. Well, as for Mikan, he doesn't know if she does feel the same…  
_...because all she's doing is staying at her room with her diary and pen._

**

* * *

4th year college**

Mikan got a suitor and they were just fine and make a good couple. Natsume is aware of this and he's jealous. He wanted to confess since before he realizes his feelings for her but he doesn't have the courage to do that and he's afraid that she doesn't like him back and it'll destroy their friendship.

"Mi, do you like Ruka?", he asked.

"hhmm…kinda, I think…he's a nice guy and besides, I'm happy when I'm with him", she replied.

_'I'm out'_, he thought and a tear dropped on his eyes.

**

* * *

2 years after**

Mikan and Ruka got together and as for Natsume, he's still single and never courted a girl. He still loves Mikan but she has Ruka. He focused his self on his work so the pain he's feeling inside would be healed and maybe, he can move on.

_.knock._

"Come in", he said. A lad came in and it's Ruka. _'What does he need this time?'_, he thought.

"What brings you here?", he said with a bit smile curve on his face.

"I know that you're the closest friend Mikan ever had so I am here to consult you about something…", he replied.

"About what?", he had a bad feeling about this and it's like, "something" that will break him apart.

"I want to marry her. I want you to help me with everything", Ruka answered.

Natsume is still wishing for Mikan and Ruka to break up but upon hearing this, he knows that there is no way that they would. For the sake of Chi's happiness he replied, "Sure, I'd be glad to".

"I know I can lean on you", Ruka said with a smile. "By the way, please don't tell her", he added.

"Yeah, I won't. I promise", he replied.

Natsume fulfilled his promise to Ruka, he helped him organized the place where he will propose.

**

* * *

Proposal Day**

Everything's perfectly done and organized. Some of Mikan's friends were there…that includes Natsume, of course.

Mikan had already arrived with Natsume as her escort. She looked at him asking what is this all about and he replied, "You'll see", and he left.

Ruka went near her and said, "We've been together for 2 years and I have admit that sometimes we can't understand each other and end up arguing but we tried to fight the problems together and we were able to do it. So here I am standing in front of you and everyone", he faced Mikan and continued, "will you marry me?"

Mikan was speechless and doesn't know if she'll say yes or no, she glanced at Natsume and swift her eyes back to Ruka and said, "Yes"

_'Mikan…'_, Natsume thought. He walked out of the hall and went outside so no one can see him cry. It's just all of a sudden it rain, as if it feels him.

**

* * *

After 1 month**

Mikan and Ruka decided to schedule the wedding on September. They planned to held it on New York so by July, they will go on NY to check the wedding reception and everything else.

Natsume is also invited but he refused, "Sorry, I can't come. I wanted to but it's just I have a business partner to meet up on September 10. Happy wedding", that's what he said. The truth is he doesn't want to come for he doesn't want to see Mikan being married to another guy.

**

* * *

July 07**

Mikan was packing her things because her flight will be tomorrow. Natsume knocked and entered her room. She smiled sadly and said, "I'm so sad that you won't be able to be there in my wedding day".

"We've been together since 8 years old and I can't imagine myself without you", she added.

"Same goes for me", he replied.

"I promise, I'll come back and visit you here. You're the most caring guy friend I ever had and not to mention the sweetest one, even though we argue about none sense things, I treated you as my big brother. I hope nothing will change", she said while sobbing.

"Come on, don't cry", he went near her and wiped her tears. _'Big brother only?'_, he thought.

"I'll always be here for you", he hugged her for the last time.

**

* * *

September 19**

_'Today's Mikan and Ruka's wedding day, and this is the time that I have to let go of her'_, he thought sadly.

He misses her, her laughter, her voice, their arguments, and all. He entered Mikan's room to feel her warmth and to bring back the memories they had.

"Mikan…", he whispered. He noticed something, a red notebook, to be exact, it's a diary --- that she always brings and that stands as her accompany.

He opened and read its content. It all started last **May 23, 1995** --- their first meeting.

**

* * *

**

---

--

-

**The Diary**

**-**

**--**

**---

* * *

**

**May 23, 1995**  
I met this raven haired boy named Natsume. He seemed so quiet and mysterious type. I did everything just for him to notice me and start a conversation but he's such a snob *pouts*

I never used a diary, too lazy to write but when I saw him, I have the urge to do it. I don't know why…

-_Mii-chan_

**November 21, 1995**  
I saw him again, and like before, he's just there sitting at the corner munching his sandwich. I had enough already so I tried approaching him. I told him why is he staying there at the corner instead of mingling with us, but he just told me to go away. How mean!

-_Mii-chan_

**January 05, 1997**  
It's been awhile since I wrote something here neh? Well, I never used a diary though…except when all that I'm blabbering was him. I don't know…maybe he's the kind of person to write something about O.o

-_Mii-chan_

**August 03, 1997**  
My parents will go to that boy's house…they're going to meet up with his parents. They asked me if I want to come I said "no". I don't want to, because he'll snob me again….

-_Mii-chan_

**December 25, 1997**  
Merry Christmas! Do you know what? Natsume gave me something! . sweet! Well, kinda…because he just shoved it to me. Rude isn't it? Anyways, I don't mind it. I'll treasure this one :3

-_Mii-chan_

**June 07, 1999**  
Today's June 07, and the school had started. I'm so happy! I'm 13 years old. A Freshmen High school student and classmate of Natsume the meanie snob. Why does he have to transfer in my school -.-

-_Mii-chan_

**May 30, 2001**  
Guess what?! I'm going to live in the same house with that meanie! His parents and mine both agreed about me and him living in the same house! I HATE IT!!!

This means war!

-_Mii-chan_

**February 14, 2002**  
Today is our JS prom, and my JS was…bad. I entered the hall with Natsu as my escort…who else anyways? There's someone who ask me to be his date but this big meanie snob butted in and said that I already have a date and it's him .

I don't have a choice but to agree to him since I don't want that guy…and I'm not planning on going to the Prom with an escort! *kicks Natsu*

And take note! We did nothing but to stare at the other students dancing! We're just there sitting silently! Now tell me, **IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL A MEMORABLE JS PROM EXPERIENCE?!**

-_Mii-chan_

**February 14, 2003**  
It's JS prom once again, and again, Natsume is my escort. But this JS, it's different from before, he asked me for a dance and I don't know but, I can hear my heart beat…*.bump.* --- Is it like that? I don't know…

I have a crush on him!

Must. Stop. This. **NOW**!

-_Mii-chan_

**October 13, 2003**  
Someone courted me. His name is Kaname, he's a Junior College student. Of course, I told him that I don't like him back. I like someone else…and that someone doesn't like me back, he's dense -.-

-_Mii-chan_

**July 30, 2006**  
I met this guy named is Ruka --- that's what I call him. He's good friend of mine. Just now, while we're at school, he confessed to me that he likes me. I can't say "no" directly since he's my friend. I don't want to hurt him .

-_Mii-chan_

**September 02, 2007**  
I got a boyfriend and he's Ruka. I answered him awhile ago…he's okay and I guess, I can learn how to love him since Natsu doesn't love me back, so I have to move on ;_;

-_Mii-chan_

**May 30, 2009**  
Do you know what? Natsu escorted me again…but for all those times that he had escorted me, this is the painful one.

I have no idea on what's happening that time…I don't know why is he beside me, or why's that my friends were there standing and lastly, why is it that Ruka is standing at the center.

I asked Natsu what's happening, he just told me, "You'll see". After awhile, Ruka began to speak and says that he wants to marry me. I glanced at Natsu to get an answer but he's just staring at us, with no emotions…with that, I said "yes".

-_Mii-chan_

**July 07, 2009**  
He won't be attending on my wedding day. I'm sad and at the same time, feeling more relieve. I guess it's better if he's not there, I may not be able to control my feelings.

I like Ruka, but I love Natsume. He doesn't love me like the way I love him…he love me as his sister, that's all.

I know that if Ruka will know this, he'll get mad and I know that I'm being insensitive and selfish but I'm trying to love him…I'm trying so hard. Maybe when we're already there in NY, I might be able to forget Natsume…just _maybe_…

-_Mii-chan_

_

* * *

_

---

--

-

After Natsume had read it all, he regrets that he didn't confessed to her. Just when he's about to throw the diary, someone entered the room and said:

"**September 19, 2009 --- my wedding day**: I told Ruka everything. He accepted it and let me go, for he knows that I love Natsu more than him. That he's not dense to notice it and Natsume's feelings for me. He gave me a faint smile and told me to go home and tell to the guy that I love the most that I love him, for he loves me too.

I went home and saw Natsu reading my diary, I let him read it all before revealing myself to him. Now I'm standing here and looking at him, seeing him eyeing me, it makes me want to hug him so tight.

Signed by _Mii-chan_", after hearing this, Natsume smiled and hugged her. He whispered _'I love you'_.

Years past, they got married and had 2 kids, a boy [named Natt] and a girl [named Mitsu]. They still live in the same house where they used to stay --- for there is where it all _started_.

Signed: _Natsu & mii-chan._

**-Closes diary-**

"That was long", a kid said.

"Yeah, I wish my story will be the same as them", another kid said.

"I so love our grandparents' story…so sweet!", a girl squealed.

"Children, food's ready!", a woman around 35 years old shouted.

"To the kitchen!", and the kids rushed to the kitchen leaving the diary on the table.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

It's been awhile since I wrote stories here in FF, and to celebrate it, I let you guys read this story. Even though it's not fresh, but I promise that I really made this :]

Hope you like it~

_19/11/09_


End file.
